Hujan Kala Itu
by Jopaan
Summary: Loving can hurt, mungkin kalimat ini yang tepat bagi Naruto. Dalam terjangan hujan, ia berdiri, mendapatkan kesakitan, sekaligus cahaya baru dalam hidupnya, Loving can heal. Entah apapun yang terjadi, hujan dapat menyatukan, atau bahkan memisahkan kedua insan. Karena kekuatan cinta memang layaknya hujan, tak bisa dihentikan, ataupun dikendalikan. #RomanceFI2019


**Hujan Kala Itu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**One-Shoot**

Naruto masih saja terdiam, di bawah serangan air hujan yang sangat derasnya, ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya, seakan waktu dan dunia berhenti saat ini. Jemarinya memutih dan bergetar, menandakan ia sungguh kedinginan.

Meskipun sang mentari seakan telah menarik sinarnya, Naruto tetap tak peduli. Dingin hembusan angin malam mulai menusuk tulang. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu masih saja tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya.

**_4 _****_Jam lalu_**

**Pukul 14.00**

"Hey Naruto, berhubung sedang istirahat, ayo ikut merayakan kesuksesan Shikamaru dalam menyelesaikan target bulanannya." ucap seorang pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya.

"Aku dengar, ia akan mendapat bonus yang lumayan besar atas pencapaiannya itu." lanjut pria tadi sembari merangkul bahu Naruto dengan kencangnya.

Naruto yang mulai tak nyaman serta merasakan pegal di bahunya pun segera menyingkir lalu mendorong pelan teman prianya sedikit menjauh.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku masih banyak pekerjaan Kiba." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan malas sambil jemarinya menunjuk ke arah meja kerja yang nampak berantakan oleh kertas-kertas hasil pekerjaan yang gagal ia cetak.

Naruto kemudian melakukan sedikit peregangan untuk melenturkan sendi-sendinya yang kaku, akibat terlalu banyak bekerja. Pria yang diketahui bernama Kiba pun memberikan tatapan kasihan, sekaligus ejekan kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Inilah hasil kau menunda pekerjaanmu, jadi kau sulit sendiri. Sudahlah, kau menyusul saja." balas Kiba cuek lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang nampak kesal dengan ucapan Kiba, walaupun sebagian ucapannya benar.

"Sialan Kiba." ucap Naruto disertai dengusan kesal akibat ucapan rekan kerjanya yang seakan-akan mengejeknya. Ia pun kemudian segera kembali ke belakang meja kerjanya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa menyusul rekan-rekannya yang telah dahulu pergi.

"N-naruto tidak ikut?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan di hadapan Naruto. Mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, Naruto kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Oh, aku nanti menyusul Hinata, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini." ucap Naruto sambil melempar cengiran lebar kepada Hinata yang wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah.

"O-oh begitu, iya sudah." ucap Hinata lirih. Ia lalu membungkuk sebagai ucapan permisi darinya, lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, N-naruto." sambung Hinata dengan membalikan badannya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya memberikan memberi anggukan dan senyuman lebar kepada Hinata. Ia kemudian kembali fokus dalam pekerjaannya agar dapat ia selesaikan.

**Pukul 15.00**

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam, Naruto akhirnya selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang tampak menggunung akibat kelalaiannya. Ia pun kemudian bersandar pada punggung kursinya, kemudian melakukan peregangan ringan agar tubuhnya yang kaku, kembali rileks.

**_Ahhhh_**

**_Ahhhhhh_**

**_Naruto-kun_**

Naruto yang semula sangat menikmati istirahatnya, kemudian terkejut terheran-heran setelah mendengar suara yang dapat membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya salah paham. Ia kemudian segera mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Lah? Sialan, pasti Kiba." ucap Naruto kesal saat mengetahui bahwa suara tersebut bersumber pada nada dering smartphone-nya. Ia mengingat bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu, Kiba meminjam benda miliknya untuk menghubungi salah satu, entah rekan atau keluarganya.

"Dengan suara laki-laki pula!" sambung Naruto melanjutkan kekesalannya, karena membayangkan nada dering barusan bersuara seperti pria yang menirukan wanita.

Naruto kemudian membuka smartphone-nya untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Terlihat sama, tidak ada keanehan apapun di dalam, hanya saja, ia mendapat pesan dari orang istimewa atau bisa juga disebut dengan _kekasihnya'._ Ia kemudian langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

**_"Naruto, hari ini mungkin acara makan malam kita tunda, karena aku sedang ada audisi di Gedung Theater, nanti kuhubungi kembali."_**

Naruto yang membacanya pun hanya membuat senyum tipis, terpikirkan olehnya bahwa pacarnya sedang berjuang agar bisa lolos dalam audisi yang sangat berat. Saingannya pun bukan main. Jadi, Naruto merasa bahwa mungkin ia bisa memberi sedikit kejutan dengan hadirnya ia saat audisi sedang bergulir.

**_"Iya tidak apa-apa, Semangat Sakura!!! :)"_**

**_Send_**

Setelah selesai mengirim pesan, Naruto kemudian segera merapikan meja kerjanya yang tampak seperti kapal pecah. Ia lalu mengambil tas dan menuju ke tempat parkir kendaraan untuk mengambil sepedanya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kantornya untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju restoran dimana teman-temannya berada, Naruto memperlambat laju sepedanya, kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah toko dengan nama yang tampak tercetak lumayan jelas untuk membeli bunga yang nantinya akan ia berikan kepada kekasihnya.

**Yamanaka Flower's**

"Selamat datang." ucap salah satu pegawai dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis yang Naruto kenali sekaligus sahabat dari kekasihnya. Tampak penampilannya sangat natural dengan rambut blonde yang dikucir layaknya kuda.

"Sore Ino." ucap Naruto singkat disertai balasan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar dari gadis yang bernama Ino.

Ino yang tampak belum menyadari hanya memberikan anggukan kecil kepada pelanggannya. Wajar saja, penampilan Naruto terlihat seperti siluet karena ia membelakangi posisi matahari. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Ino menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang ia kenali datang ke tokonya.

"Naruto!!? " balas Ino setengah kaget.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kesini, apakah ada bintang jatuh, atau meteor yang membuatmu melangkahkan kaki ke tokoku?" lanjut Ino yang tiba-tiba mengubah nada suaranya menjadi seperti candaan yang terbungkus dalam sindiran.

"Ah, menyakitkan sekali ucapanmu Ino. Memang biasanya Sakura yang sering berkunjung kemari." balas Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya memegang daerah letakbjantungnya berada, berpura-pura kesakitan akibat candaan sekaligus sindiran temannya.

"Jadi, ada acara apa kau mampir? Dan dimana Sakura?" ucap Ino menanggapi pernyataan Naruto.

"Jadi begini..."

Naruto kemudian menjelaskan perihal perjalanannya menuju restoran tempat temannya telah berkumpul, sekaligus menjelaskan tentang audisi yang sedang diikuti oleh kekasihnya, dan tujuannya untuk membeli bunga di toko milik Ino.

"Hmm, kau ingin membeli bunga untuk Sakura, agar ia semangat dalam audisinya?" ucap Ino dengan salah satu tangan menopang dagunya, menandakan ia sedang memikirkan bunga apa yang layak diberikan kepada Sakura.

"Iya begitulah, aku sungguh payah dalam urusan ini." balas Naruto canggung dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia kembali mengingat bahwa ia sungguh payah dalam hal percintaan.

Ino yang tadi nampak sedang berfikir akhirnya melepaskan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Ia kemudian menuju ke etalase yang penuh berisi dengan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan bunga, kemudian mengambil beberapa jenis bunga dan membentuknya menjadi satu buket bunga yang nampak cukup indah.

"Ini, sudah selesai." ucap Ino setelah selesai merangkai satu buah buket bunga yang tampak indah.

"Wah, bagus sekali Ino!!! " balas Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Terlihat susunan bunga yang indah dengan dominasi warna pink dan putih, mengingatkan Naruto kepada Sakura. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buket bunga yang berada dalam genggaman Ino. Namun, Ino langsung menarik tangannya kebelakang untuk menghindari tangan Naruto.

"Bayar dulu, baru kau bisa menyentuh bunga ini." ucap Ino dengan tangan membentuk nominal yang harus dibayarkan. Naruto yang melihat hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu perlahan mengeluarkan isi dompetnya sesuai dengan nominal yang ditunjukan oleh Ino.

Setelah memberi beberapa uang kepada Ino, akhirnya Naruto bisa memegang buket bunga yang telah ia beli dengan mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

"Jadi, aku langsung saja Ino. Terimakasih bunganya, ini indah." ucap Naruto lalu berpamitan kepada Ino untuk meninggalkan tokonya.

"Iya, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Sakura." balas Ino sambil melambaikan tangan kepada siluet Naruto yang terlihat melambaikan tangan juga dari kejauhan.

Naruto kemudian kembali pada sepedanya, kemudian menaruh buket bunga tadi ke dalam keranjangnya, lalu mengayuh sepeda menuju tempat dimana temannya telah menunggu kehadirannya.

**_Ichiraku Restaurant_**

Naruto akhirnya sampai pada tempat yang sedari tadi ia tuju. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia langsung melepas sepatu, lalu masuk kedalam restaurant dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga. Selang beberapa detik setelah masuk, ia langsung disambut oleh pemilik restaurant tersebut.

"Naruto, lama tak berjumpa." ucap pemilik kedai kepada Naruto.

"Iya paman, sudah lama aku tak kemari." balas Naruto dengan ramah dan cengiran lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana teman-temanku?" lanjut Naruto.

"Temanmu ya, mereka berada di VIP 5, kau masuk saja, nanti di ujung lorong, belok ke kiri." jelas paman pemilik restaurant kepada Naruto dengan menunjukan direksi arah yang harus Naruto tuju.

Naruto kemudian berterimakasih dan langsung menuju ruang teman-temannya berada.

**_Brakkkk_**

"Wooy, aku data..." teriakan Naruto terhenti sesaat setelah ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya panik. Ternyata ruangan yang baru saja ia dobrak bukan ruangan temannya berada.

Naruto kemudian meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan badan, bahkan hingga hampir bersujud karena begitu memalukannya tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia kemudian langsung buru-buru mencari ruangan temannya berada, dengan mood yang sudah hancur dari siang tadi.

"Halo." ucap Naruto lesu saat telah menemukan ruangan yang sedari tadi ia cari. Teman-temannya pun terlihat kebingungan karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang seakan lesu seperti tak memiliki jiwa.

"Sudah, tidak perlu bertanya." ucap Naruto dengan gestur tangan seakan menolak saat Kiba dan Shikamaru hendak mendekatinya.

"Iya sudah pulang saja, daripada kau membuang-buang uangku." balas Shikamaru malas sambil sesekali menguap. Kiba pun hanya melipat tangan dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala, seakan setuju dengan Shikamaru.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu Shikamaru." ucap Naruto sembari merayu Shikamaru dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Naruto?" seru Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil.

"K-kapan kau sampai? " lanjut Hinata dengan penyakit gugupnya yang kembali melanda dirinya.

"Baru saja Hinata. Lelah sekali." balas Naruto dengan menggerakan bahunya, menandakan ia ingin dipijat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, buket itu untuk siapa Naruto." ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah buket bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Oh, ini aku membelikan untuk Sakura, dia sedang mengikuti audisi, dan aku ingin memberikannya sepulang dari sini." ujar Naruto santai sambil berbaring di lantai. Kiba dan Shikamaru terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

Hinata yang tadinya terlihat antusias, tiba-tiba merasa jatuh ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto tentang untuk siapa buket itu akan diberinya. Namun dirinya berusaha untuk tetap memberi senyum, walaupun telah mengetahui, untuk siapa Naruto memberikan hatinya.

"Nee, Naruto." ucap Hinata kepada Naruto dengan bimbang. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pemandangan tidak mengenakan yang tadi ia lihat setelah selesai dari kamar kecil.

"Iya bagaimana, Hinata." balas Naruto yang kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang semula berbaring di lantai.

"K-kurasa tadi aku melihat Sakura." lanjut Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Di ruangan VIP 9, dekat kamar mandi." sambung Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung bersemangat, ia kemudian langsung menyambar buket bunganya lalu segera menuju ke ruangan yang telah ditunjukan oleh Hinata.

"Eh, bukankah itu Sakura?" ucap Kiba beberapa saat setelah Naruto meninggalkan ruangan.

"Benar, dengan siapa dia..." ucapan Shikamaru tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang bersama Sakura.

**_Skip_**

Naruto akhirnya kembali ke ruangan dengan hasil nihil atas pencariannya terhadap Sakura.

"Aku tak menemukannya." ucap Naruto lemas, kemudian berbaring di lantai.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi melihatnya, namun ia bersama orang lain. Lebih baik sekarang kau segera menyusulnya." ucap Shikamaru serius kepada Naruto.

Muncul perasaan gelisah dalam hati Naruto saat setelah mendengar ucapan temannya. Ia lalu langsung bergegas menuju parkiran kendaraan dengan harapan mereka belum meninggalkan tempat. Namun, ada sebuah tangan mungil yang menghambatnya.

"Hati-hati, Naruto." ucap Hinata kepada Naruto yang tampak gelisah. Melihat Hinata gelisah, Naruto akhirnya menenangkannya dengan isyarat, bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Naruto pun bergegas menuju ke arah parkir, namun orang yang ditujunya tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Ia lalu menangkap objek menyerupai mobil sport yang terlihat baru meninggalkan restaurant. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung mengejar mobil dengan sepedanya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

**Pukul 17.00**

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam ia berpacu dengan waktu, sampailah ia depan sebuah bangunan tinggi yang menyerupai apartemen. Indra penglihatannya menangkap sebuah objek yang terlihat sangat mencolok, yaitu rambut berwarna pink, dengan seorang lelaki di sampingnya.

Naruto yang merasa gundah, langsung berlari untuk mengejar dua orang yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari. Sepeda ia taruh di sembarang tempat, namun tangan kanannya masih memegang buket bunga sembari ia berlari.

Naruto bergegas memasuki gedung. Ia tak berhenti memikirkan kekasihnya. Semua pandangan orang langsung menuju ke arahnya saat ia terlihat panik ketika menuju ke dalam lift. Naruto yang sempat melihat angka lantai saat Sakura menaiki lift pun segera menuju ke arah lantai yang sama.

Setelah sampai, ia mencari-cari ruangan yang Sakura tuju, namun hasilnya nihil, Naruto tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran kekasihnya. Ia bimbang untuk mengetuk setiap ruangan, atau memeriksa apakah mungkin ada petunjuk keberadaan Sakura tanpa perlu memeriksa setiap ruangan.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto kemudian menemukan sebuah liontin yang mirip dengan yang ia kenakan saat ini. Keraguan pun menyelimuti dirinya. Ia bimbang, namun, ia juga harus membulatkan tekad untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Tanpa berlama-lama kembali, Naruto lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan dengan santai, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_"Sebentar." _seru seseorang di dalam ruangan, dengan suara seperti wanita yang sedang dicintainya saat ini.

"Iya, bagaima... " ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut terlihat berantakan dengan warna layaknya permen kapas. Badannya yang putih tiba-tiba menegang, layaknya sedang melihat hantu di siang hari.

"Hai, Sakura. Bagaimana audisinya? " balas Naruto disertai dengan sebyuman kecut yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-audisinya, lancar Naruto." ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto di situasi semacam ini.

"Ada siapa Sakura." terdengar seruan seorang pria dari dalam ruangan. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun tampak lemas, begitu pula Naruto. Ia telah memiliki firasat terhadap kekasihnya itu sejak beberapa minggu lalu, karena sifat kekasihnya tiba-tiba berubah tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman lama." jawab Sakura kepada seseorang di dalam ruangan. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun semakin melukiskan senyum kecut di wajahnya. Sakit, perasaan itu yang tiba-tiba menyerang area dadanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan sakit yang amat setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Teman, ahaha." balas Naruto lirih disertai tawaan, walaupun tak ada yang lucu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Naruto." ucap Sakura sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Coba jelaskan, Sakura." balas Naruto sambil berusaha menatap mata wanita yang ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sejak awal kita bersama, aku masih mencintai orang lain." jelas Sakura dengan nada lirih kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun semakin merasa terpuruk. Semakin merasa sakit yang amat perih di dadanya. Mungkin, memang ini jalan yang terbaik untuknya dan kekasihnya.

"Ini, aku sempat membeli sesuatu untukmu sebelum kemari." ucap Naruto berusaha tegar sambil memberikan buket bunga yang tadi ia beli kepada Sakura. Air mata Sakura pun tak terbendung saat melihat Naruto memberinya sebuah buket bunga, lengkap dengan surat di dalamnya.

"Jadi, aku langsung saja ya Sakura." ucap Naruto sambil berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

"Maaf, Naruto." balas Sakura masih dalam keadaan terisak dengan sesekali menyeka air matanya yang jatuh.

"Oh iya, tadi Ino menitipkan salam untukmu. Jadi sekarang sudah lunas utangku terhadap Ino." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

Langit di luar tampak mulai menghitam. Tetesan air hujan pun terlihat mulai turun untuk menyerang bumi. Hujan.

Sepertinya langit sedang berduka atas hilangnya separuh hati Naruto. Kesedihannya seakan terwakilkan oleh langit pada sore ini. Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen kemudian mengambil sepedanya yang tergeletak pinggir jalan, lalu berjalan dengan menuntun sepedanya.

**Pukul 18.00**

Naruto masih saja terdiam, di bawah serangan air hujan yang sangat derasnya, ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya, seakan waktu dan dunia berhenti saat ini. Jemarinya memutih dan bergetar, menandakan ia sungguh kedinginan.

Meskipun sang mentari seakan telah menarik sinarnya, Naruto tetap tak peduli. Dingin hembusan angin malam mulai menusuk tulang. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu masih saja tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya.

**_Tap_**

**_Tap Tap_**

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tadinya terdengar sedang berjalan biasa, kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. Dengan membawa payung, seseorang tersebut akhirnya tiba di hadapan Naruto yang terlihat terduduk lemas di bawah pohon Sakura yang belum mekar.

"Naruto, sedang apa disini? Hari juga s-sudah mulai gelap." ucap seseorang tersebut dengan penyakit gugupnya yang mulai kembali menyerang. Naruto menengadahkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Oalah Hinata, aku hanya lelah mengayuh sepeda, jadi aku beristirahat disini." jelas Naruto pelan kepada Hinata.

"Tapi bukan disini juga Naruto, kan bisa di rumah." balas Hinata berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya terhadap Naruto.

"Ayo." lanjut Hinata yang kemudian membantu Naruto berdiri. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi bajunya yang ikut basah karena membantu merangkul Naruto. Wajahnya pun memanas, sesaat mengetahui ia sedang merangkul Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Hinata." ucap Naruto kepada Hinata dengan air matanya yang terlihat mengalir, walaupun sudah tersamarkan oleh air hujan.

"Iya sama-sama Naruto." balas Hinata dengan senyuman menghiasi dirinya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan bersama di bawah serangan hujan yang menerpa permukaan bumi. Dalam kesakitannya, Naruto diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang ia tahu memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Naruto merasa beruntung, sekaligus menyesal telah salah memilih seseorang yang akan menjadi orang istimewa dalam hidupnya.

Naruto bersyukur, bahwa hujan kali ini dapat membuka matanya, tentang kebenaran yang menyakitkan, serta tentang cahay baru dalam hidupnya. Ia harus melangkah maju, menulis lembaran-lembaran baru yang nantinya akan menjadi cerita kisah hidupnya, tentu bersama orang istimewa baginya.

Entah apapun yang terjadi, hujan dapat menyatukan, atau bahkan memisahkan kedua insan. Karena kekuatan cinta memang layaknya hujan, tak bisa dihentikan, ataupun dikendalikan.

**_Fin_**


End file.
